Llorando de coraje
by Maxalime
Summary: Como en el anime Otani ha rechazado a Risa...pero ella se ha rendido y esta vez no sera la que sufra.
1. Demonios

-¡Demonios!-

Llego echo una furia a mi casa, me dirijo a mi habitación sin saludar a nadie, apenas llego y aviento mi mochila al suelo echándome sobre la cama.

-¡Maldita sea!-

No lo soporto mas, mi cuerpo tiembla y de mis ojos se escapa aquel liquido que tantas veces la vi derramar, se que no es por tristeza; es por coraje, por el coraje que me tengo.

No creí poder llegar a ser tan estúpido.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: Flash Back: _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-Otani ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Risa?- Nobu me pidió algo que por demás me pareció raro, pero que va.

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo.- digo y me dispongo para ir por esa dos metros.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Se me hace raro que ella no este con sus amigas…

"_Risa se ha inscrito en el club de dibujo"_

Ah cierto, por fin descubrió que es buena en algo, que tonta.

Doy vuelta en el pequeño edificio donde están los clubs.

Esa cabellera pelirroja es inconfundible.

-Ris…-

Esto no es posible…

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

**Hasta aquí**

**n.n**

**Deje en drama para descansar un poco por que tengo inspiración!!!!**

**=)**

**Espero que deje intriga.**

**Pero subiré el próximo capitulo hoy, casi seguro.**

**Me inspire por que hace unos minutos alguien llego y me hizo enojar tanto que comencé a llorar.**

**u.u**

**Igual que Otani. **

"**Llorando de coraje"**

**Jojo**

**=D**

**Bueno sin más.**

**Sayo***


	2. Mamas metiches

*F.B.*

-Ris…-

Esto no es posible…

Risa…?

Besándose..?

Con un chico…

-Que demo…-

Los miro por última vez, que asco siento.

Tomo más fuerte mi mochila y acelero el paso.

Se que este es un plan de Nobu.

De seguro…

Y saben que?

No obtuvo lo que quería.

Oh claro que no, en vez de estar enojado con ese tipo, estoy enojado con Risa.

No creí que fuera así.

Es decir, hace unos…

¿Cuántos?...

Seis meses…?

Bueno, hace seis meses lloraba por no ser correspondida.

Y ahora?

Besándose felizmente con cualquier tipejo.

De verdad.

Que asco.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-¡Otani! ¿Y Risa?- me pregunta esa mujer.

"_Pues pasándose saliva con cualquiera que encuentra ¿Por qué?"_

-…-

-¿Otani…?-

Maldita sea, debo saber.

-Tu sabias lo de Risa ¿no?-

Pregunto y sin darme cuenta casi le grito a Nobu.

-Este…-

-¡Se honesta!- estoy harto.

-Ss-si-dijo al fin.

-¡Oh perfecto! ¿Y no planeaban invitarme a la boda?-

Digo, mi corazón esta a punto de estallar, tengo ganas de golpear a alguien, no lo soporto, mis cabellos caen por la presión que ponen mis manos en mi nuca.

-¡Maldita sea Nobu! ¿Por qué lo escondiste?- voy a matar a alguien pronto.

-Otani…no sabía…-

-¡¡Ohh por favor!! ¿Saber que?- estoy nervioso, furioso.- ¡Joder! ¡Di algo!-

-No sabía que también la amabas.-

-…-

-¿Q-q-ue?...-

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-¡No me digas que también vas a mentir! ¿Quién que no estuviera enamorado se preocuparía cuando viera a la chica que rechazo con otro?...-dice reprendiendo mi actitud.

-…-

-Otani…- dice con aquella actitud maternal que a veces me molesta.

Pero no ahora.

-¿Qué…-

Una gota transparente cae en la manga de su suéter.

Estoy llorando.

Ella sonríe, de seguro sabe que no es fácil para mí, aceptar algo así y de repente.

-Otani…-continua- perdona, yo fui la que le dije que aceptara andar con ese _"tipejo"_ lo lamento de verdad, pero…-

-Es por que la hice sufrir en verdad ¿no?-

-Si. Ella estuvo esperando por ti seis meses, en todo ese tiempo no hizo más que sufrir. ¿No crees que merecía ser feliz?-

Me lo dijo de la manera más delicada posible pero me sentí peor.

Yo sabía que ella sufría, y por eso siempre me odie. Pero verla sonreír cada día después del rechazo me hizo sentir bien otra vez.

-Fui tan estúpido pensando que era una persona fuerte; que no la había herido de verdad.-

-El corazón es la parte más débil de la personas.-

-Si.-

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

N*

-¿Quieres que hable con Risa?-le propongo a Otani.

-¿Desde cuando anda con _"ese"_?-pregunta desechando por completo mi idea.

-Hace dos semanas.-

-Ya veo…-

-Si-

-No hables con ella de nada de esto.-

-Po-or que?-

-Ella ahora sale con alguien, es feliz. Yo la lastime demasiado.-

-Pero Otani…¡Ustedes se aman! Ambos sufrirán…-

-Risa podría sufrir más si intento estar con ella.-

-…-

-Me voy, ustedes espérenla. Nos vemos, adiós Nobu.-

-Sayonara Otani-kun-

El sonríe, pero sus ojos como siempre destellaban por el remolino que había en su corazón, su mente y en el mismo.

Aun así yo compartía su opinión.

"_Podría sufrir más si intento estar con ella"._

-El amor… es un dilema.-

*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*Fin Flash Back*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

-¿Qué debería hacer?-

Tomo la almohada consejera y cubro mi rostro.

-Estoy harto; desde que esa dos metros entro en mi vida, nada ha sido igual.-

Sonrió; a pesar de todo, sin ella _nada_ seria igual.

-Te amo Risa, perdóname.-

Toc* toc*

-Hijo…estas bien?-

-…-

*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*

**Mamas metiches**

**; )**

**n.n**


End file.
